


These sinister lands

by cervolina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #ItsStillBeautiful, M/M, Poetry, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervolina/pseuds/cervolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>...and if the sea were merciful<br/>it would grant us a final pull<br/>to drag us from the world of living,<br/>but, oh, these waters ain't forgiving...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This is a little poem I wrote for the #ItsStillBeautiful event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These sinister lands

 

****

 

This was written for the #ItsStillBeautiful event by [Hannibal Cre-ate-ive](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/)

I hope you enjoyed this little poem. :) This is not beta-ed, please forgive me any mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.  
And I'd really love to hear what you think about this one, so please give me some feedback! :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> The picture at the top was edited by [redsonja2015](http://redsonja2015.tumblr.com/) and [jennyfl0wers2015](http://jennyfl0wers2015.tumblr.com/). You did a great job, thank you so much!! <3
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://cervolina.tumblr.com/) and let us celebrate our lovely Murder Husbands together! :)


End file.
